Fous-rires et interrogations devant la cheminée
by LiviahEternal
Summary: Après une journée bien chargée, Bunny se rend chez North pour bavarder. OS issu de l'univers de mon histoire 'Les croyants', mais peut se lire seul.


Bonjour chère lectrice, bonjour cher lecteur,

bienvenu(e)s dans ce OS tiré de l'univers de ma fic 'Les Croyants'. Vous ne l'avez pas lue? Pas grave, vous devriez comprendre à peu près tout ce qui se passe.

RotG et GoC sont la propriété de William Joyce et non la mienne...

Je serai bien sûr ravie d'avoir vos commentaires...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Fou-rires et interrogations devant la cheminée**

La bouteille de vodka avait roulé sous le fauteuil, les débris de biscuits étaient éparpillés sur le tapis et les elfes présents dans la pièce ronflaient tous sous l'emprise du lait-de-poule aromatisé à la dite boisson alcoolisée.

North et Bunny n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état.

L'ancien cosaque avait troqué ses habituels 'pantalon et haut rouge', ainsi que ses chaussures fourrées pour un pyjama et une paire de pantoufle. Rouges bien sûr. Ses pieds étaient posés sur un pouf, le reste de son corps étant avachi dans un large fauteuil pourpre en bois d'ébène. Ses yeux, si expressifs d'ordinaire, étaient clos. Ses joues portaient les effets d'une consommation d'alcool excessive. De sa bouche sortaient des mots inarticulés, un mélange de russe, d'anglais, de français, de japonais, de swahili et bien d'autres langues encore, difficilement reconnaissables en l'état actuel.

Allongé sur le canapé adjacent, le guerrier Pooka tenait fermement dans sa patte droite un gobelet et dans sa gauche un boomerang. Le contenu du gobelet avait depuis longtemps déserté son contenant, finissant sa courte fuite dans le gosier d'un elfe malin qui s'était placé juste au bon endroit pour attraper le fugitif. Le petit bonhomme n'avait pu résister à l'appel du tapis moelleux et s'était écroulé, ivre, dès la dernière goutte avalée.

Lorsque Piotr et Phil avaient décidé de débarrasser le salon privé de North des restes de la collation tardive servie à l'occasion de la visite du lapin de Pâques, ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce spectacle. D'un simple coup d'œil ils se mirent d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Ils refermèrent la porte et donnèrent la consigne aux autres occupants du Pôle de ne surtout pas venir dans cette pièce.

Il était rare que leur chef se mette dans un tel état. Encore plus rare pour Bunny. Les laisser cuver était la seule solution pour éviter des dégâts.

La seule et unique fois où ces deux-là avaient été saouls et encore éveillés, ils s'étaient livrés à une bataille au beau milieu de l'atelier. Les yetis avaient perdus 35% des jouets fabriqués et ils avaient dû redoubler d'efforts pendant les quatre mois suivants pour rattraper le retard engendré. Bunny avait quant à lui eu de sérieux problèmes de transport : ses pattes postérieures avaient été assez grièvement blessées et ils n'avaient plus eu la possibilité de se déplacer dans ses tunnels. Ils s'étaient tous jurés de ne jamais reproduire le même schéma catastrophe.

* * *

North avait été surpris lorsque Bunny avait surgit, grelottant, dans son salon. Le lapin s'était ensuite précipité en maugréant vers la cheminée. Ses poils étaient à moitié congelés. Maintenant qu'il était sec et réchauffé, les deux compères se jaugeaient du regard, chacun dans un fauteuil, espérant que l'autre parlerait le premier.

North craqua : « Et bien Bunny, pourquoi venir au Pôle ? Ménage déjà terminé ? Des remords de nous avoir laissés pour la collecte des dents ? »

Bunny tiqua. Il sentait bien le sarcasme qui émanait de la voix du grand russe. « Ohla ! J't'arrête tout d'suite ! Je n'ai aucun remord. Pour la simple et bonne raison que moi aussi j'ai du travail. Mon terrier et mes tunnels ne vont pas retrouver leur gloire d'avant le fiasco tous seuls ! »

« Du calme mon ami ! Je plaisantais… ça ne répond quand même pas à question. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Trois choses : la première, est-ce que Jack s'est fait éjecter du palais de Tooth ? Elle était particulièrement énervée quand je suis retourné chez moi ce matin… Non, ne répond pas tout de suite ! Attend d'entendre la suite…

Deuxièmement, comment se fait-il que tes yetis se soient amusés à donner un de tes fichus globes magiques à Jamie ? Ils ont tous débarqué dans mon Terrier, les parents de Sophie et Jamie sur les talons. Et avec le clebs en plus ! J'étais contents de les voir, c'est pas le problème… Non, le problème tu vois, c'est que maintenant je suis obligé d'aller chez les Bennett repeindre leurs chambres ! Et pourquoi, hein, pourquoi ? Parce que leur table à manger s'est retrouvée aspirée par ton fichu portail magique ! Et qu'elle est complètement cassée, avec les débris qui flottent le long de ma rivière enchantée. D'où la corvée en dédommagement. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Toi aussi tu vas avoir le plaisir de leur faire des excuses… hinhinhin… Tu leur dois une table, attention, elle doit avoir des extensions et permettre à dix personnes de s'assoir autour ! Et de la vaisselle. Tiens, voilà la liste que Ian m'a donnée. Tu as jusqu'à Vendredi matin pour leur apporter tout ça ! »

North regardait alternativement la liste et son ami. Avec son sourcil relevé, on voyait bien qu'il essayait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

« Comment ça venus chez toi ? Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui doit donner table et… vaisselle. A Ian ? Qui est-ce ? »

Bunny fit la moue. « Voyons North, ne me fait pas ce coup-là ! Je sais très bien que tu connais le nom de tout le monde… Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de Ian qui habite Burgess et qui a un lien avec Jamie et Sophie ? Je me trompe ? »

North se claqua la main sur le front et rit de bon cœur. « Ah, mais oui ! Как я мог забыть ? (Comment ai-je pu oublier ?) Le père de Jamie ! Ah, gentil, très gentil garçon ! Il me demandait tout le temps nouveau train ou nouvelle gare triage ou encore pont suspendu pour son réseau… Très belle collection il doit avoir… »

« Tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'il a un boulot dans la maintenance des voies ferrées et des autres équipements ferroviaires. Il en est très heureux d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. » Tout en devisant, Bunny avait sorti un boomerang et jongleait avec.

« Ah ! Bien ! Très bien ! En voilà un qui a réussi réaliser ses rêves… Sandy sera aussi content. Mais, pourquoi la table ? » demanda à nouveau North, un coude sur le genoux.

« C'est simple, tu as fabriqué la boule à neige qui a causé la perte de son mobilier… donc c'est toi qui répare les dégâts. Ian et Rachel ont jugé que je n'étais pas responsable… Si tu n'es pas d'accord, je te laisse voir avec eux. Mais un conseil, ne pense même pas à faire ton expression 'Je suis un ancien chef de bande et je n'ai peur de rien'. La seule chose que tu en récolteras, sera une raclée de la part de Rachel, la mère de Jamie. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences… Ses lunettes et sa petite queue de cheval cachent une furie. J'ai voulu lui montrer que j'étais un vrai dur à cuire… je me suis retrouvé par terre, à brouter les pâquerettes avant même d'avoir compris ce qui m'arrivait ! »

North éclata de rire. « J'aurais aimé avoir été là ! »

« Connaissant la femelle en question, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle te refile une photo. Elle avait apporté son appareil et a pris au moins une centaine de photos ! Je me passerais bien de certaines d'entre elles… »

« Mmm… photos ? Je crois il est temps qu'on soit sérieux. Des adultes dans ton terrier, c'est bien première fois que cela arrive ! Et ils croient en toi, ils t'ont vu n'est-ce pas ? Raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé ? C'est une situation qui peut amener de graves conséquences pour le monde des esprits.»

Et Bunny raconta. A la fin de son explication, North avait beaucoup ri. Et beaucoup réfléchi. Il se leva de son fauteuil et commença à marcher, un doigt frottant sa barbe.

« Tu me disais qu'il y avait trois choses dont tu voulais parler. Quelle est la troisième ? »

« Jamie et tous les autres veulent faire une sorte de Déclaration sur laquelle ils feraient le vœu de toujours croire en nous, et nous aider, etc. Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses… Et surtout ce que MIM en pense ! »

La réaction de North était celle que Bunny espérait : les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche béante, les épaules baissées et les mains flasques à ses côtés. On aurait dit une truite qui venait d'être pêchée… « Parfait ! » pensa-t-il.

Avant de dire quoique ce soit à son collègue Gardien, le Père Noël ouvrit la porte de son petit salon, et s'engagea dans le couloir en direction de l'observatoire.

« Ey ! Du calme l'ami ! On n'est pas à une minute près ! » Bunny lui avait emboité le pas. Un sourire satisfait s'étirait sur son visage.

« Peut-être, mais je suis fatigué. Et ce que tu viens de dire doit être discuté avec Man In Moon. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Mouais, surtout que j'ai proposé à Jamie que tu l'aides dans la rédaction du texte… » Bunny laissa flotter dans l'air de la salle d'observation cette déclaration.

North s'était arrêté net. Se retournant brusquement vers le lapin, il lui attrapa les épaules et lui rugit au visage : « Tu as quoi ? Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Je ne peux pas aller comme ça voir ces mortels ! Et j'ai double travail en ce moment ! J'ai préparatifs pour Noël et reconstruction palais des dents ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! Et puis, Manny ne sera pas forcement d'accord ! »

« En parlant de Manny, regarde un peu qui est là ! » Bunny pointait de la patte la Lune qui venait de faire son apparition au-dessus de la verrière de l'observatoire.

Les yetis qui les entouraient décidèrent de leur laisser la place. Les affaires de Gardiens ne les concernaient pas directement.

« Man In Moon ! Nous parlions justement de toi ! Tu es au courant pour l'idée du petit Jamie n'est-ce pas ? Et le fait que ses parents soient au fait de notre existence et croient en nous ! Est-ce un problème ? » North levait les bras vers la lune. Son inquiétude se reflétait sur son visage. « Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été en contact avec des adultes… Pas depuis la disparition de Santoff Clausen… Que devons-nous faire ? »

Bunny vint se placer à côté du cosaque, et lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos. Le sujet était particulièrement sensible pour North. La perte de son village de jeunesse de la main de Pitch quelques cinq cents ans plutôt, était une plaie qui ne s'était jamais vraiment refermée complètement.

Les rayons de lune se rejoignirent pour se concentrer sur le sol, au-dessus de la plaque de marbre représentant le symbole des Gardiens. Des silhouettes apparurent alors. Tout un groupe, composé à la fois d'enfants et d'adultes. Au début, ils n'étaient que neuf. Puis l'image changea, le groupe prenant de l'ampleur. Quatre adultes s'ajoutèrent, ainsi que de nombreux enfants.

L'ombre s'étira alors et ne représenta alors plus que les gardiens, facilement reconnaissables. Jack semblait grandir et prendre de l'importance. Il se mit à rire. Le Jack de l'image volait jusqu'au groupe de personnes, et il sembla à Bunny que les gens saluaient Jack.

L'explication de Manny se termina par une image joyeuse : Jack tenait la main d'un enfant, très probablement Jamie au vu de sa coupe de cheveu, et tendait son autre main à quelqu'un. La personne qui les rejoignit surpris North et Bunny. Tooth venait de se blottir contre Jack tandis que Jamie lui faisait la bise avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses amis.

North se tourna vers l'astre argenté. « Que faut-il comprendre ? Que toutes ces personnes sont des croyants qui permettront à Jack… de se sentir plus fort ? De savoir qu'il y a des gens qui… l'apprécient ? C'est ça ? » L'éclat de la lune s'intensifia. North en conclut qu'il avait trouvé la bonne explication.

« Mais, et Jamie ? Son idée de 'Déclaration' ? L'approuves-tu ? » Un rayon de lune vint se poser sur le 'G' au sol, et comme quelques jours auparavant, le cristal bleu sorti du sol.

« Quoi ? Encore un Gardien ? On est encore en danger ? On a déjà eu l'autre…» s'exclama le lapin.

« Chut ! Laisse parler Manny ! » le coupa North

Contrairement au moment où Jack Frost fut choisi comme nouveau Gardien de l'Enfance, aucune image n'apparut… mais une suite de mots commença à apparaitre, semblant sortir du cristal. Les mots grimpèrent comme portés par la lumière tout autour du globe géant qui trônait dans l'observatoire. Lorsque le cristal retourna à sa place, sous la dalle de marbre, il ne resta plus que les mots bleus et étincelants, virevoltants autour de la Terre.

North commença à lire le texte à voix basse, puis se mit à lire de plus en plus fort. Bunny était aussi estomaqué que lui. Devant eux, le texte parfait pour concrétiser l'idée de Jamie était écrit.

« Vite, que l'un d'entre vous le note sur une feuille, vite ! » L'ordre lancé, les yetis s'affairèrent à retranscrire scrupuleusement la volonté de Tsar Lunar. C'était un évènement inouï, tellement impensable encore quelques instants auparavant. La dernière fois qu'il avait 'écrit' sa volonté, c'était pour dicter le Vœu des Gardiens. Et depuis cinq siècles, rien de la sorte.

« C'est un grand cadeau que tu fais là aux enfants de Burgess. Je donnerai texte à Jamie dès que table prête. Il sera surement très fier et très intimidé. Attend ! Avant de partir… Jack… et Tooth… tu es sûr que… enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire… » Bunny s'impatientait, si bien qu'il se décida à prendre la parole.

« Ils vont se mettre ensemble ? Non, parce que franchement, j'ai jamais vu Tooth penser à autre chose que les dents, ses mini-fées et les enfants… Et Jack, il a beau être beau-gosse… Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça North ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit moche pour un humain ! … Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas assez responsable ! S'il lui brisait le cœur ! »

La douce lumière qui remplit l'atelier apaisa les craintes de Bunny. « OK, je comprends Manny. Nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. C'est leur vie… N'empêche que je ne me gênerai pas pour lui botter le derrière si Tooth est déprimée à cause de lui ! »

La lune poursuivit alors son chemin, laissant les occupants du Pôle à leurs réflexions et leur travail.

« Que quelqu'un nous apporte à boire et à manger dans mon salon. Bunny et moi avons beaucoup à discuter. Et quand texte fini d'être écrit, donnez-le moi ! Viens Bunny, nous serons plus à l'aise près de la cheminée. »

Assis confortablement, Bunny laissa son esprit divaguer… Si Jack et Tooth se mettaient ensemble, il n'osait même pas envisager ce que deviendrait les mini-fées. Elles seraient toutes plus hystériques les unes que les autres. A ce propos…

« Tu peux me dire comment s'est passé ta journée ? Jack et toi vous avez bien avancé avec les réparations ? »

North mangeait de bon appétit une tranche de charlotte aux fruits confits. Il avala d'abord une bonne rasade de vodka-lait de poule avant de répondre.

« Comme Tooth a estimé que je suis très doué pour la collecte des dents, je n'ai pas participé aux travaux. A chaque fois que je revenais avec mon sac plein de dents, j'ai vu Jack et mes yetis qui remettaient en place les parties du palais qui s'étaient écroulées par terre. Beau spectacle ! Grande magie ! Dès que morceau touchait colonne, hop ! Tout redevenait comme avant ! Aussi brillant et coloré !

Toothiana était si heureuse de la vitesse à laquelle ils travaillaient. Ils ont encore deux bons jours de travail devant eux… Après, il faudra remettre en place tous les conteneurs. Enfin, ceux que nous avons en notre possession… Mes yetis et moi sommes revenus ici il y a trois heures. Trop fatigués… Nous y retournerons plus tard. Tooth est aussi allée se reposer je crois. C'est rare, mais là, le contre-coup a été dur pour elle. Surtout qu'elle s'est aperçut en faisant l'appel de ses fées qu'il en manquait encore une cinquantaine.

Nous allons devoir mettre en place un plan pour aller les chercher dans repaire de Pitch. Et les boites aussi. »

« Quoi ! » Bunny renversa son verre par terre sous le coup de la surprise. « C'est une plaisanterie ? On ne va quand même pas aller là-bas ? »

« Si Bunny, il faudra bien… Tooth DOIT récupérer les boites. Elle ne peut pas ranger les dents qui arrivent sans elles et les souvenirs contenus dedans ne peuvent pas rester entre les mains de Pitch. C'est bien trop dangereux ! Nous ne savons pas combien de temps il lui faudra pour retrouver sa force. Nous ne pouvons pas lui laisser cette opportunité ! »

Après cette tirade, North vida le restant de son verre et se resservit allègrement.

« Trop d'émotions ces derniers jours. Je me fais vieux on dirait bien… N'hésite pas mon ami, sers-toi ! C'est cuvée spéciale ! J'attendais le bon moment pour la déboucher. C'est moment parfait ! »

« Mouais… tu sais moi la vodka… Je préfère le jus de carotte. Mais bon, je vais pas t'embêter, je vais en prendre aussi un peu. »

Un peu se transforma vite en quelques verres, et se termina en une bouteille vide. Entre temps, les deux compères, embêtés par les elfes qui s'étaient introduits subrepticement dans la pièce quand un yeti avait apporté le parchemin de la déclaration de MIM, avaient beaucoup ri, bavardé et pleuré.

Les mésaventures de Jack avec les mini-fées avaient fait se rouler par terre le Pooka. Au moins, il n'aura pas été le seul à avoir une journée fatigante pour les nerfs.

North avait, lui, relaté sa rencontre avec une belette dans la chambre d'une fillette en Thaïlande. La bestiole lui avait craché au visage avant d'essayer de le lui labourer. North n'avait jamais eu à faire avec ce type d'animal de compagnie. Et il espérait bien ne jamais à y faire face un autre jour. Les enfants avaient vraiment de drôle d'idées de nos jours.

De rires en secrets échangés, les deux gardiens s'étaient endormis, ivres d'alcool et de fatigue, près de la cheminée qui crépitait. Et c'est ainsi que les trouvèrent deux yetis une heure plus tard.


End file.
